Nightmare
by rika08
Summary: A simple task out in the forest of Finaqua turns into a fight for a life. slight CainDG in the end. bad summery, sorry.


The forest surrounding Finaqua were still a mystery. A mystery DG would still pursue. Although, she was extremely cautious. DG walked through the forest, following the trail towards the cave.

A noise stopped her. DG ignored the noise and continued on. When the noise repeated, DG spun around. She only saw tree trunks and bushes. DG turned again and continued down the path. Without warning, DG spun around, her hands extended. She was met with a barrel of a gun.

Cain saw DG and relaxed. He sighed deeply and lowered his gun. DG lowered her hands, still watching Cain.

"Nice way to greet someone Cain." DG said. She turned and began walking along the path again.

"Likewise kid. What are you doing out here?" Cain asked. he followed DG.

"I was going down to the cave where the witch was. I got something that needs to be done. You?" DG answered. DG stopped and looked back at Cain.

"Well, your disappearance has been noticed. They sent me out he looking for you, along with several other guards. Except I heard something strange and decided to pull out my gun." Cain answered.

"So now are you going to go back and tell them you found me?" DG asked.

"No. I'll stay here and make sure you don't get into any trouble." Cain replied.

DG made a face at Cain. She turned again and walked down the path. Her arms seemed to fly as DG rushed down the steep path. Cain took his time, not wanting to fall.

"Watch your step kiddo." Cain called.

"Lighten up Cain." DG called. She took a large jump and landed on even ground.

Cain rolled his eyes and continued walking. His foot stepped wrong and he lost his balance. He slipped and rolled down the path. He seemed to hit several things, but finally he stopped.

Cain sat up and looked around. He past DG, who was sitting up as well. She sighed deeply and began brushing the dirt from her coat. Cain couldn't help but laugh as he stood. He walked to DG and helped her to her feet.

"So glad I could amuse you Mr. Cain." DG said. she pushed past him.

Cain straightened up, "Sorry princess. Couldn't exactly stop though." He picked up his hat and brushed it off.

DG noticed something on the ground. She bent down and picked up Cain's pistol. She turned back towards Cain, but he wasn't watching her. Cain was turning in a circle, his eyes alert.

"DG, I want you go get back to the palace." Cain ordered.

"What is it?" DG asked. She walked next to Cain. She put the gun in the back of her pants.

"I said go." Cain repeated.

"Cain what's-"

"Get moving!" Cain pushed DG back up the path. DG stumbled the first few steps but regained her balance. She looked back at CAin angrily and continued walking up the path.

Cain waited until he was sure DG was far away. "Show yourself Zero."

A dark laughed filled the forest. "Nicely done Cain. But did you think I would let her go that easily?"

In the distance, Cain heard a scream of terror, followed by a few gunshots. Cain broke into a run towards the shots. Zero stepped out in front of Cain. He punched Cain once he was in range. Cain fell back to the ground and rolled to a stop.

A group of Longcoats surrounded Cain. Two forced him to his knees, holding him tightly. Another came and tied his hands behind his back. Cain tried to free himself, only to receive another hit in his face.

Zero walked in front of Cain, "You have no idea how long I've waited for this moment."

"Cain?"

"D-" the Longcoats gagged Cain's mouth. Zero moved to the side and waited.

DG can running down the path again, "Cain there's-"

Zero came up behind DG, grabbing her hair. DG froze. "Ah, Princess. So good to see you again." Zero looked to one of the Longcoats behind Cain. He pushed DG towards him. The Longcoat took DG into his strong hold, tying her hands behind her back.

Zero looked from Cain to DG. "Well, this is more then I came for." He looked at DG with starving eyes. Zero walked to DG knelt kneeled in front of her. He touched DG's cheek, DG ignored the shiver creeping up her spine. She kept her eyes on Zero, covering up her fear. Zero's fingers moved to her lips and DG had had enough. She lashed out, trying to bite Zero's hand.

Zero's hand recoiled. He back handed DG's face. The force of his strike, sent DG to the ground. The Longcoat behind her, forced her back to her knees. "Trying to be funny Princess?" Zero grabbed DG's chin and forcibly kissed her.

Cain had had enough. He tried to stop Zero, nut the Longcoat punched him before Cain would free himself. Cain was hunched over in pain.

DG's hands slipped from the rope. She pushed against Zero's body. Zero's hand grasped both her wrists and held them tightly. DG still struggled against him.

As DG struggled against Zero, Cain's eyes caught a glimpse of something. His pistol in the back of DG's pants. _How'd she get that?_ Cain's wrist began struggling to free themselves.

Zero finally released DG. He licked his lips hungrily. "Delicious. Quite a handful you are. Something that can be changed right now." Zero lifted DG over his shoulder and stood.

"No!" DG screamed. She fought against Zero, but his strength overpowered her. Zero turned his back to Cain and began walking towards the cave.

Cain's hands finally freed themselves. He pulled the gag off quickly and elbowed the Longcoat behind him. He punched him in the face and moved to the second Longcoat. Cain blocked a swung and landed one of his own. Cain took the gun from the fallen Longcoat and turned to Zero.

Zero had heard the fight and was already ready for Cain. He held DG in front of him, his gun to DG's neck. "Put it down, or she dies."

"Cain don't!" DG said. Zero pulled her hair, pulling her head back further.

Cain dropped the gun without hesitation. He stared at Zero angrily, "You coward. You never could fight without taking a hostage."

"Words are words Cain. And as I said earlier," Zero pulled DG closer to his body, "I'll wipe every bit of resistance out of this princess." He pointed the gun at Cain. "And the last you'll hear, is her screams."

DG elbowed Zero. Zero lurched forwards. DG elbowed Zero in the face and took a few steps away. Cain picked up the gun from the ground. DG quickly reached behind her and pulled the gun out.

Zero recovered and pointed his gun at Cain. He saw DG holding the gun from the corner of his eye. Zero smiled, "Well, it would appear that only one of us will live."

"No Zero, only one of us will die." Cain replied.

"We'll see about that Cain." Zero spun around and fired.

DG and Cain simultaneously fired. Both bullets hit Zero in the chest. The gun fell from Zero's hand. He collapsed on the ground, still smiling wickedly.

Cain lowered his gun. He walked to Zero's body and kicked the gun from him. At the sound of something falling to the ground, Cain's attention shifted. The gun had dropped from DG's grasp. Her arms hung by her side as she inhaled quickly. Cain felt his heart stop. Near her heart, was Zero's shot. Blood seeped over her jacket.

Cain stood and rushed to her. The forest was filled with another gunshot. DG jerked forwards again, wincing. Behind her stood one of the Longcoats Cain had knocked out. Cain drew up the pistol and fired. The Longcoat fell to the ground dead.

DG gasped in pain. Her knees buckled. Cain moved quickly had caught her in his arms. He saw Zero's bullet and shot through her, while the second shot was still in her back. DG's breathing became shallow and quick. Cain could feel her heart beat weaken.

"DG stay with me. Come on DG I need you to stay with me." Cain pleaded.

"Father!" Jeb and several other guards were running towards them.

"Get Raw, DG's been shot!" Cain ordered. Three guards split from the group and rushed back towards the palace. Jeb continued down the path and reached his father.

DG's breath worsened. Her chest barely rose. Her eye fluttered open and would close.

Cain took her hand, "DG stay with me. DG I need you to stay awake."

DG's mouth opened slightly. She coughed harshly. "I...I'm...I'm s-s-so-sorr-y."

"Don't speak DG. Jeb we have to stop the bleeding." Cain said.

"DG!" raw ran towards them.

Jeb pressed a cloth over DG' shoulder wound.

DG's hand fell limp in Cain's. Her chest fell one last time and her eyes closed.

"DG! DG no! Come on DG stay with me. Wake up DG!" Can pleaded.

Raw finally reached them. He placed his hands over DG's wound. The wound healed quickly. Raw healed DG's back next. But she still didn't open her eyes. Her chest didn't rise, and her heart wasn't beating.

"Come on DG breath." Cain laid DG on the ground. He placed his hands over her heart and began compressions. He gave her two breath and listened. DG's chest rose slightly. Her breathing was extremely shallow, but she was breathing.

Raw palace a paw on Cain's shoulder, "DG must get to palace."

Cain nodded an lifted her into his arms. They hurried up the path towards the palace.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

DG opened her eyes. She found herself in her room, lying on her bed. Sitting up, DG felt a twinge of pain shoot through her shoulder. Remembering she had been shot, DG place a hand where the wound should've been. Instead, she found a scar of it. DG reached behind her and found another scar. _Raw._

"Morning Princess." Cain stood by the window. His arm crossed in front of his chest.

"How long have I been here?" DG asked.

"Since yesterday afternoon. You gave everyone a good scare kid." Cain answered.

"They weren't the only ones who were scared." DG stated. She climbed off her bed. She walked to the window and looked outside.

_You have no idea._ Cain thought. He watched DG carefully.

DG opened the door to the balcony. "I just remember I owe you something Cain."

"What's that?" Cain asked.

DG walked in front of Cain and slapped his across the face. She stormed out onto the balcony.

Cain stayed against the wall for a moment and followed her outside. He wasn't angry, just stunned.

DG sat on the stone railing on her balcony. She stared out at the lake. "That was for sending me back while I still had your pistol."

"How **did **you get that?" Cain asked.

"You didn't look for it after you tumbled down the path. I was trying to return it to you, when you pushed be up the path." DG explained.

"I was doing my job." Cain said.

"No, if you had been doing your job, you wouldn't have sent me back by myself. You would've escorted me back." DG replied.

_She's right._ Cain thought. He walked behind her.

DG sighed and turned. She stared at the ground, "But, I do owe you an apology."

"For what?" Cain asked.

"for coming back. And, for slapping you." DG answered.

"Actually Deeg, you were right for hitting me. I shouldn't have sent you back alone. I really be thanking you for coming back. If you hadn't, I would be standing here right now." Cain replied.

DG was silent. She still refused to look at him.

Cain knelt down in front of her, "In fact, I owe you something DG."

DG smirked, "I don't think so."

"I do." Cain said.

DG finally looked at Cain, "What then?"

Cain leaned forwards and lightly kissed DG's lips.


End file.
